Patches (Natural Selection 2)/Build 184
Released August 8, 2011 Changelog Features *Created a framework for building different bot AIs *Created a simple bot that runs back and forth for testing *Added Distress Beacon ability to Observatory. Beacon time is 4 seconds to increase drama (it was 3 in NS1). Costs 50 energy. *Added Shared.CollideCapsule function to script *Added Shade structure and Cloak ability. Triggering cloak on Shade will cloak nearby players and structures. They are invisible to sentries and enemy players until they take damage or they attack (Players, Whips, Hydras), up to 15 seconds. Friendly players and structures show a stand-in particle effect when they're cloaked, as well as updated reticle text (we don't have transparency in the engine yet). *Added r_mt console command to enable/disable multi-threaded rendering *Added Camouflage upgrade, which can be researched at the Shade. This allows aliens to stay still to go invisible. Balance *Increased egg spawn time from 9 seconds to 13 seconds to compensate for usual case of insta-spawn *Temporarily decreased Skulk armor from 10 to 5 (11% less total HP) until frame-rates and frame-times are totally consistent. Should promote Skulkiness by keeping his speed and damage output, but also encouraging him to hide and ambush more. *Increased egg health from 200 to 250 to compensate for slower egg spawn times Fixes *Fixed bug where attaching a structure to a resource or tech point would potentially rotate the resource or tech point *Fixed bug where numerical imprecision in time values would not cause the server to think a client was speed hacking and drop their move (fixes bots stopping for no reason) *MACs now move at their proper speeds. *Fixed bug where building two additional hives after building a crag made crag unbuildable *Marine damage upgrades now work for all weapons *Alien upgrades now only work for melee weapons (bite, swipe) *Fixed bug where entities were not interpolated smoothly on the client (caused other player's movement to appear jerky) *Fixed bug where the Mini Cyst description was not properly looked up in the localization data (and appeared in all caps) *Fixed tooltips for Phase Tech, Phase Gate and Advanced Armory *Updated the bundled version of Decoda to version 1.15 *Locked/Welded Doors now block pathing *Fixed an issue where you could accidentally build things when clicking on the mini map or other UI elements. *Fixed bug where the Commander mode would scroll based on mouse input when the window didn't have input focus *Fixed an issue where eggs would not play their idle animation. *Everything but door entities and world geometry are filtered out for the SporeCloud damage check, makes it impossible to hide behind something like a MAC to avoid taking spore damage (Thanks Matso!) *Changed spore cloud to shoot like bullets so they can be shot through objects like railings (Thanks Matso!) *Fixed issue when loading Cysts from a saved scenario that were connected to a Hive *Changed Marine weapon melee hit effects to only happen on the server (prevents doubling up and prediction errors) *New Infantry Portal, Armory, and Arms Lab sounds ns2_summit *Moved MS, Ventilation, Flight Control and the weldable door slightly away from the rest of the map (~128 units; Range between door and Crossroads node > Siege range) *Changed location Surface Access to Data Core *Moved res node in Data Core (can't siege node from Pipe Junction any longer, removes focus from alien entrance in case of marine lockdown, adds slight downside to hive expansion without making it harder to defend/control) *Improved Flight Control (more space around node, visual improvements and cleaned up messy geometry) *Added a little hiding vent in Heliport (helps to defend possible hive, but easy to control by marines, if they control the room) *Extended Heliport location to the hallway coming from Flight Control (more benefit from unpowered Heliport for aliens) *Fixed geometry blocking vents category:Patches